The Birth of a Hazard
by Ricku28
Summary: The story of the Digital Hazard, and the first Megidramon. Oneshot. I wrote this for my english class because we needed to write an origin story, and it could be about anything, so I wrote this.


A/N: This is a Oneshot I'm writing for school. Yeah, my English Teacher's awesome.

* * *

Birth of a Hazard

It is not well known, but the Digital World has been around since the beginning of time. We can see it's influence throughout history: The Royal Knights became the Knights of the Round Table; we created a myth about the god of the Digital World, Yggdrasil; The Greeks and Romans worshiped the Olympus XII as gods; several Digimon appear as Egyptian gods, Anubis, Bastet, the name Pharaoh came from the Digimon called Pharaohmon; the Digital World has had an influence on our world for many millennia, but the Digital World has had many names, and it has been reformatted many times. The reason for this is simple. The Digital Hazard.

The Digital Hazard is a virus, not necessarily evil, but easily corrupted. But how did the Hazard come to be? It is a source of contention among the Digimon, but a select few know the truth. The Hazard wasn't supposed to destroy, it was supposed to strengthen. But that begs the question, who, or what, created it? Even fewer know the truth about this, and only one of them are alive today, but through the rebirth of the Hazard every thousand cycles, the Digimon with the Hazard inside them have pieced together the lost memories of the previous guardians of the Hazard. This is the story of the first Megidramon, and how he, and three other Dramon type Digimon brought peace to the first incarnation of the Digital World, and how one small event destroyed that peace, and the majority of the Digital World, and the Digimon living in it.

* * *

"Don't you think this may be going a bit too far, Lucemon?" A women asked a man in a dark suit, he had ten wings on his back, and another pair on his head, half of the wings on his back were black bat wings, while the other 5 were angel wings. The wings on his head were angel wings as well.

"Of course not, Lilithmon." The man answered. "Even though I have the power of the Zero Unit, it feels... incomplete." The man, Lucemon, looked towards a red egg, on it a pattern of four triangles, three with one point touching the points of the fourth, which was upside-down, with a circle surrounding the middle triangle. "I _must_ know if the Hazard can be introduced safely into a Digimon's body."

"Alright." The woman, Lilithmon, relented.

"Soon, I will know if the Hazard can be contained..." Lucemon laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, the egg started moving, a few cracks appeared, then it burst apart in an explosion of red light, those who saw the light swore that there was a large dragon in the center of it.

"What is this?" Lucemon was furious, all that work, and all he got was a Fresh Level Digimon.

"Well, it has the code of the Hazard in it." Lilithmon told him, "And I think it's very cute."

The baby was a red ball with bat wing-like ears.

"I'll call you Jyarimon, would you like that?" Lilithmon told the little ball.

"Jyarimon, Jyarimon!" The ball seemed to like its new name.

* * *

Years passed, Lucemon put the Hazard into himself, and he and Lilithmon were both defeated, along with the other 5 Demon Lords. When the Holy Beast known as Qinglongmon was searching through the castle of the Demon Lords, he discovered a small red ball, Jyarimon. Jyarimon had only known of Lucemon and Lilithmon, so when he saw the large blue dragon, he was scared.

"Jyarimon digivolve to... Gigimon!" The red ball turned into a small rodent-like creature.

"Hello young one." Qinglongmon kindly greeted the small Digimon.

"Where's Lilithmon Kaa-chan?" The rodent, Gigimon asked.

"Lilithmon?" Qinglongmon was surprised that this small creature would be worried about the vile Demon Lord of Lust. "She is... resting, she sent me here to find you." He quickly lied.

"Oh, okay!" Gigimon smiled at the dragon. "What's your name?"

"I am Qinglongmon."

"Nice to meet you Qinglongmon."

Thus the friendship of the two holy dragons began. Qinglongmon took Gigimon under his wings, so to speak, and they trained together for many years. Eventually, Gigimon digivolved multiple times, until he became Megidramon.

It was on a day like any other when he found Magnadramon, injured and afraid.

"Who are you?" She asked him as he approached, "W-whatever you are, don't come any closer." She started panicking.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I heard your scream and came to see what the problem was." He said in a strangely smooth voice that belied his fearsome appearance. "If you would prefer I not help, I can send for Lord Qinglongmon." He bowed and turned.

"Wait." Magnadramon stopped him, "I thought that you might have been a scavenger here to finish the job, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, most people are afraid of me because of my appearance." Megidramon said as he turned around, "You're hurt, let me help." Megidramon's chest glowed as his Hazard symbol lit up, causing a nearby tree to burst into data, which then flowed into Magnadramon, healing her wound.

"How did you do that?" Magnadramon asked him, amazed. As far as she knew, you couldn't use data to heal wounds.

"It's my gift." He said, but then muttered so she couldn't hear him, "And my curse." He floated towards Magnadramon, "You still look a little weak, besides, you wouldn't want to miss a chance to meet the legendary Qinglongmon, would you?" He grinned.

"Sure..." Magnadramon replied as she started floating as well, together they went towards Qinglongmon's castle.

A few more years passed, Qinglongmon found Goldramon, and together, the four Dramon type Digimon formed the group of the 4 Holy Dragons. All was well, and the dragons created immeasurable peace for many years. But the peace was broken when the Demon Lords returned. Qinglongmon, along with the other Holy Beast Digimon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Xuanwumon, destroyed them once again, but it was during the destruction of the last demon lord, Lilithmon, that Megidramon discovered the truth.

"You lied to me." Megidramon snarled at Qinglongmon, his Hazard crest pulsing.

"I lied to you out of necessity." Qinglongmon tried to reason.

"You're nothing but a liar. This world is a world of lies. I will use my power to cleanse this land of the scourge you have brought upon it!" Megidramon glanced towards Goldramon for a split second. "Are you with me or against me."

"Lord Qinglongmon-" Goldramon began to say but was cut off as he burst into data.

"All who stand against me shall be deleted, those who stand with me, shall have a place in the new world of truth!" Megidramon shouted, absorbing Goldramon's data.

"W-what is this feeling..." Baihumon asked the two other Holy Beasts with him.

"It feels full of... rage." Xuanwumon told him.

The three digimon then saw the digital world dissolving.

"This energy, it's the Hazard!" Zhuquiaomon shouted.

"But that's impossible, we destroyed Lucemon." Baihumon answered.

"Yes, but there is one more digimon with the power of the Hazard: Megidramon." Xuanwumon told them.

"After I destroy this world, you and the other Holy Beasts will be next." Megidramon growled at Qinglongmon. "Hell Howling!" A shockwave hit Qinglongmon, weakening him. "Now to finish you off, Megiddo Flames!" Megidramon released the full power of the Digital Hazard, but before it could hit Qinglongmon, a pink blur came in front of him and blocked it.

"Megidramon!" Magnadramon shouted in pain.

Megidramon immediately stopped his attack, and saw Azulongmon, fairly unharmed, with a dissolving Magnadramon in front of him.

"Megidramon... please don't be the monster others believe you to be..." Magnadramon began to cough.

Megidramon seemed to teleport to Magnadramon, and held her body. "No... I didn't mean to... why..." Megidramon began to cry.

"Megidramon..." Qinglongmon spoke. "I can still save her, and you." The ancient dramon digimon sighed, "Consider it my penance."

"I don't care about myself, but you need to help her..." Megidramon sobbed.

"Alright..." One of Qinglongmon's Digicores floated up and bathed the two dragons in a blue light. "I'm preserving your Digicores as base data." Qinglongmon explained. "I will preserve this data until the day that you two are needed once more, halve of the data I will give to Zhuqiaomon, that will be your Hazard data, and the advanced evolution data. I have no doubt he will destroy them, but at the very least, I can guarantee both of you shall be saved." Slowly, Megidramon closed his eyes, leaking a single tear which fell to the deteriorating world beneath them.

"In that case, as my last action as the Holy Dragon Megidramon, I will use the Hazard to stabilize the world..." A light shone from Megidramon's chest, and it shot towards the ground below. The land masses split as a rift of space grew between the five remaining pieces of the world, stopping the destruction of each of them. Several tears fell on the easternmost mass from Megidramon, and several stones were formed. "To keep the balance..." Megidramon's eyes closed fully, and he and the remaining data of Magnadramon were turned into eggs.

"Rest well, my son..." Qinglongmon told the digiegg of Megidramon as he sent it in between the dimensions. "And safe travels, Magnadramon." Qinglongmon changed Magnadramon's digiegg into pure data, and sprinkled it over the eastern landmass. He then flew to find Zhuqiaomon.

"So, you managed to save our world from the danger that _you_ raised?" Zhuqiaomon snidely asked.

"I did..." Qinglongmon sighed. "And I am entrusting you with the remaining data of Megidramon and Magnadramon."

"Why?" Zhuqiaomon asked, now surprised.

"You know how to control data better than I, and I feel you should have the remaining data, including the Hazard."

Zhuqiaomon screeched in outrage, "You should have deleted that virus!"

"I cannot." Qinglongmon admitted. "If anyone can delete it, you can."

"Fine." Zhuqiaomon relented, but asked one final question. "Do you know who created Megidramon and the Hazard?"

"Megidramon told me once of his earliest memories, and I have a deep suspicion, but I do not know for certain. For all I know, the Hazard could have occurred naturally, and somehow found it's way into his egg. but I must rest, I lost three dear friends today, and must grieve for them." Qinglongmon floated away after he told the Holy Beast of the south his answer.

* * *

Many digimon since then have contained the power of the hazard, but only Gallantmon and Megidramon were able to use it effectively, guarding the Hazard for many years. Megidramon's egg continues to float in the space between worlds, and the data of Megidramon and Magnadramon combined in Zhuqiaomon's care to form another kind of digital life form: the Digignomes. Qinglongmon told the digital world that a time would come when the powers of Light and the Hazard would once again unite, to fight a grave darkness. The two would have partners from another world, and together, they would save the digital world.


End file.
